


Break

by blipblorpsnork



Series: Partner For A Night [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Character breakdown, Degredation Kink, Dom/sub, Egomania, Escort Service, Falling In Love, Implied Edging, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Sex Work, Stepping kink, Submissive Kink, There's multiple kinds implied lol, Vaguely described sex, domination kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: No one knows anything deeper than the surface when it comes to Seto Kaiba. Duke Devlin knows. He knows that Seto Kaiba longs for nothing more than to be broken. And he knows how to break him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Series: Partner For A Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637062
Kudos: 9





	Break

No one knows anything deeper than the surface when it comes to Seto Kaiba. No one sees past the smooth, impenetrable veneer he wears over his public facade; no one knows a single thing about his inner machinations, the way his minds works, the twists and turns involved in being him. No one knows about his darker sides, his illicit sides. No one knows, simply, anything about him.

No one knows, for example, that he frequently partakes the services of a private escort. No one, save for the escort himself, knows that most weekends, Seto Kaiba employs none other than up-and-coming Game Master and million-dollar-company-owner Duke Devlin for uncouth, unspeakable things.

No one knows. No one so much as suspects.

But Duke Devlin. Oh, Duke Devlin knows.

He knows so many little things about Seto that no one else does and no one else ever will. He knows about the things that Seto has broken, and he knows how to break him in turn. He knows how much Seto loves his control, and he knows how to wrest him of that control in the roughest and gentlest of ways. He knows so many little things.

Above all things, he knows that despite being the “frigid bitch” of the gaming world, despite being the stolid, unshakable man the media sees him as, Seto Kaiba is a creature easy to chip away at, if only one possesses the proper tools. All that ice covering his heart is fragile, half-warm, ready to shatter at the slightest breeze. He is, in a word, delicate; fine china balancing on the dangerous precipice between safety at the back of the cabinet, and a messy demise down on the floor.

Despite this fragility, this chisel-point away from shattering the man always seems to be, however, Seto Kaiba never breaks. He holds onto his control, his power, his stoicism like a vest made of Kevlar and Mithril. He wraps himself in solitude and anger and internalized disgust at who he is and where he came from, and uses it as armor to stave off anything that might chip at his exterior and cause a stress-fracture that will eventually break, and unleash a flooding damn of emotions, feelings, trauma, and a complete loss of self-control.

He also knows that Seto Kaiba, in spite of what animal instinct and self-preservation might demands, longs for nothing more than to be broken. He yearns to be not just chipped away at, but shattered against the proverbial concrete at his feet, shattered into a million-million pieces that can never be put together the same way. He longs to be ripped into classified parts like a lab spacimen, not compartmentalized but separated and then pieces together lovingly once more, a beautiful kintsugi construct glued together with gold filigree and laced with blood, a taxidermied and reanimated specimen, an amalgamation of broken peace and put-together sanity. He wants to bare his teeth to the throat of someone who can call his bluff, and pin him, figuratively, literally, and anything in between.

He is the Alpha of the gaming world in so many senses; Yuugi Mutou may be the King of Games, but without his Pharaoh counterpart to scheme and connive and play nice with him he can only go so far, in Seto’s eyes. Seto is all of that and more. He is top dog, cream of the crop, the most sought-after man in all of Japan and in most of the dueling circuit world-wide. His company has made thousands upon thousands of opportunities for greedy businessmen all the way down to the destitute and hopeless. He is the best damn thing that ever happened to the world—

And he wants to be taken down, put in his place, shoved down into the carpet with his cheek pressed against it until he comes away with burns, hands tied behind the small of his back and a foot firmly placed in the center of his back shoving him down harder every time he so much as flinches. He wants to be used, wants to be torn apart as ferally and viciously as possible, until the only thing he can do—

—is break.

Duke Devlin knows this. He knows every single detail, down to how tight he prefers his silk ropes and what kind of blindfolds he prefers. He knows the smell of elk-leather restraints and blood. He knows the different tastes of tears and sweat. He knows the feeling of calloused hands reaching out, seeking blindly for affirmation of their existence, or clutching at the sheets beneath him, or spasming with nothing else to hold on to for purchase. He knows the raw, ragged-edged sound of Seto’s voice as he cries out, utterly, completely, and fully broken.

And he also knows, when all is done, how to coax him back up to a soft, almost sweet state of solidity and peace that the man never knows otherwise, never finds outside of these visits. He knows how to care for him—treat the wounds intentionally inflicted and otherwise, massage away the pain, kiss away the hurt. He knows how to care. And he knows how, for but a moment, to soften that ice until it melts on its own, not needing to be broken and not wanting to be built up once more until the morning comes. Soft touches and down pillows; cotton sheets and gentle hands; hushed whispers and soft murmurs. He knows how to stay with him until he’s sleeping, sound and feeling safe—a feeling he never comes across anymore—and he knows how to stay until the man has once again awoken, showing him that even if everyone else leaves him, he never will. He doesn’t get paid to do it; he does it anyways.

Duke Devlin knows so many little things about Seto that no one else does and no one else ever will. Duke knows many things about himself as well, but one stands out above all else in these moments:

He’s fallen in love, and he doesn’t want to land and pick himself up any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Big s h r u g. So after a too-long hiatus I was going over notes I've made on my phone for _G O O D B Y E_ and I had a half-sentence, half-asleep note I'd made myself months ago that spawned _gestures vaguely_ all of this. I have no excuses uwu I also?? Don't know where the fuck the concept of the pairing for this came from but I'm super loving it, not gonna lie. :3
> 
> SO! I know most of y'all who read my BNHA stuff don't read my YGODM stuff and vice-versa but if you'ree the rare sort, just know I've been gone for good reasons. Like a lot of 'em :3 I won't go into detail butcha boi is medicated and doing AMAZINGLY well for the first time in his life c: So! :D Dunno how often I'll be updating still bc I have loads of things to work up to and work on in general, but I promise I'm not dead <3


End file.
